


Call Me Master

by fusion-ego (Nerd_of_Camelot)



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anti is pissed off and just wants to relax, Dom/sub, Dominance, Kinda, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, You ever use your demonic boyfriend as a human sex toy?, dom anti, i still hate tagging smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/fusion-ego
Summary: "Request: Anti's pissed off at something, glitches straight to Dark, and orders him onto the bed. Dark is confused af but gets on the bed anyway and doesn't really get to question it before Anti's kissing him & ripping off his clothes. And then Anti fucks him like he's a sex toy and nothing else. They have a discussion concerning the sudden dominance afterwards, of course."-A friend via anonDark's not sure when he started thinking of Anti being dominant as hot, or when he decided he was okay with letting Anti be dominant, but to be honest he isn't complaining. Which is good, because Anti's not sure he can handle much more irritation.





	Call Me Master

It wasn’t often that something pissed Anti off so much that simply killing off the person responsible didn’t fix the issue. Usually even the most irritating things could be handled that way. No matter how angry he was, if he got the chance to, if nothing else, slit the subject’s throat, all his irritation would ebb away.

That was not, curiously, the case today.

No, today, it wasn’t as easy. Today, he’d waited, angry beyond belief, for his chance to kill off the fucker he’d been faced with today. He knew he couldn’t make a scene - Dark wouldn’t like that. Dark had asked him to get rid of someone after getting some information from them, and Dark had  _ standards _ for how that shit got done. Anti respected him enough to comply with that the best he could.

Thankfully those standards were more for  _ when  _ and  _ where _ someone died and not so much  _ how _ because, god damn, by the time he had an opening he knew slitting this bastard’s throat wasn’t going to cut it. It wasn’t going to get out the aggression he needed it to. And maybe that was because he hadn’t been on this guy for only a single day. This was actually the third or fourth day of the operation and he’d been stuck with him pretty consistently the whole time. He’d just  _ finally  _ gotten the information Dark had wanted this morning and could get it over with at last. Maybe impatience had something to do with it, too - the urge to get this over with, to go home to Dark as soon as possible. Because honestly at that point he wanted nothing more than to return home and get dicked down by his boyfriend.

Now, though… He wasn’t sure  _ that _ would cut it either.

He’d gotten the guy alone at last near nightfall. Gotten him, somehow, Anti didn’t really care to remember how, into a room where no one was going to hear him scream. And then he got started. He slit his throat first. Then slowly took him apart. He was already dead by the time Anti was done, and usually that kind of violence would have been enough to completely calm him down, but…

Not this time.

He was still pissed, still buzzing, when he appeared back in he and Dark’s room at last. Dark was already there, already starting to strip, and he glanced over when Anti’s sudden appearance shifted the air and made his ears pop. He didn’t give Dark a chance to greet him, though.

He just shrugged his own jacket off, snapped, “On the bed.  _ Now.” _ and only felt a little better when Dark complied with a raised brow.

He’d only, so far, managed to take off his suit jacket and tie. “Anti, what-”

He was cut off by Anti, suddenly on the bed with him, lips on his, sharp teeth catching on his lips. Then thin hands were tearing at his clothes,  _ literally, _ and Anti could tell Dark wanted to complain when he tore what he was still wearing to shreds to get it off of him, but he didn’t care. And he had no intention of giving Dark time to complain about it. Here soon he’d be too busy moaning to care, anyway. His own clothes didn’t fare much better anyways, so whatever.

He sloppily jerked Dark’s cock to full hardness because, hey, this might be about himself and he might be a rather selfish lover when he’s submissive, but he  _ does _ want Dark to get something out of this, too. He pulled away from Dark’s lips just long enough to procure the lube from the bedside table, making eye contact with him as he unabashedly lubed up his fingers.

Dark looked only a little bit confused, and the look of confusion only turned to one of slight surprise when he was ordered to spread his legs. Curiously, though, he didn’t fight Anti on it. He looked like he  _ wanted _ to, but he didn’t open his mouth to protest it at all. He just opened his legs like he was told to, expression somewhat wary. He seemed to be biting the inside of his cheek.

And, you know, usually Anti would want a lot more consent than that, would want Dark to tell him he wanted this because usually he wouldn’t want to force it, or make Dark feel like he had no choice in the matter, but right now… That was all the consent he was going to wait for. And Dark seemed to realize that.

He pressed a finger into him and Dark didn’t so much as hiss. He just shifted a bit at the strange sensation.

Soon enough, without any complaints from Dark at all, Anti was fully fucking him open with three fingers, watching hungrily as Dark’s face tinted a bit, pupils clearly blown wide and muffled gasps and groans barely escaping him. Anti felt… A little less irritated. Calm enough to speak, at least.

“If you want me to stop,” He said, voice deceptively soft as he removed his fingers, “You have to tell me. Preferably now. I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop after this.”

Dark blinked at him. Nodded his understanding. But he didn’t tell him to stop. So Anti lubed up his cock and pushed Dark, who had been sitting back on his hands while Anti prepped him, onto his back. Dark went more or less willingly, watching him like a hawk but not protesting it at all. He squeezed his eyes shut when Anti began to press into him, and some part of Anti winced at the implication that he was possibly hurting him in a way he wasn’t enjoying. The rest of him didn’t care quite so much, currently, although he’d feel like shit later if he ended up actually hurting Dark and he knew that.

Dark groaned when he bottomed out, shifting slightly. Anti closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Fuck yeah. He’d never done this before - not with Dark, at least. He’d dominated plenty of people, fucked plenty of people, and he was damn good at being a top. But Dark was unshakably dominant with him and Anti usually didn’t mind. The closest they got to changing that was Anti riding him like his life depended on it when he was frustrated and Dark didn’t feel like dominating him entirely. Today that wasn’t even good enough in theory, let alone in practice.

Also, he was frustrated like this because he’d listened to Dark, so it felt good to somewhat take it out on him.

He rolled his hips slightly with a soft moan, Dark mirroring the noise. He did it again, pulling back a little further this time. Dark actually clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly.

That was cute. But also not something Anti was willing to let happen. Dark always got to listen to him make noises that could make a slut blush and say things that made the most experienced whore look like a virgin, so Anti wasn’t going to let him skip out on returning the favor. He grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand away right as he pulled out a bit and pushed back in, deep. Dark moaned out loud and Anti  _ loved _ the way it sounded, even as Dark tried to re-cover his mouth with his free hand.

“No.” Anti growled lowly, pinning his hands next to his head, “Let me hear you.”

The noise Dark made could almost be classified as a whine, but for the sake of his dignity Anti wouldn’t call it that. See, he could be considerate.

He pulled out almost all the way the next time, shoving back in, and Dark’s back arched slightly, eyes still screwed shut. He cursed. Anti grinned and repeated the movement, getting a similar reaction. And then he was setting a rhythm, pulling out a reasonable amount and pushing back in and revelling not only in the feeling of Dark’s tightness around him, but also in the sweet little sounds leaving Dark’s mouth now he was unable to cover it. Gasps and grunts and moans all mixed together into a gorgeous symphony that was for Anti’s ears only. Anti knew that. He knew he was the only one that Dark would ever let do this to him, because it may have been easy  _ this time _ to dominate him but in any other circumstance, anyone trying to dominate Dark got their ass kicked.

He leaned down to kiss him again as he fucked into him, not too hard and not too fast, because he wasn’t sure what Dark’s body could handle in terms of receiving. Dark kissed back much more enthusiastically than Anti would have expected. His hands struggled slightly in Anti’s hold and after a moment of hesitation Anti let go as he swallowed Dark’s noises. Dark’s hands went to his shoulders immediately, wrapping around and pulling him closer. Anti practically purred as he pulled back slightly from the kiss to look at Dark.

“I…” Dark hesitated somewhat, which was unusual, but Anti figured the moan that followed had something to do with it. “Harder?” He didn’t exactly plead, but it was a request Anti was willing to indulge.

Dark’s head fell back against the bed when Anti did, indeed, indulge his request and begin to fuck him harder, a moan ripping its way out of his throat. He didn’t try to muffle it, which made Anti purr again, leaning down to attack the neck that had been presented to him and earning several more of those beautiful sounds. Dark just held on and let him do what he wanted, which was more freedom than Anti had ever gotten from him, and he was enjoying the hell out of it.

He felt his end approaching soon enough, felt the knot building and tightening in his gut, and it occurred to him that Dark might not be quite as close as he was. Oh well. Let him get an orgasm out of this and then Dark could have his, however he wanted to get it. Right now all that actually mattered was calming himself down the rest of the way, and he was well on his way to that.

He clamped sharp teeth down on Dark’s shoulder, wrenching a surprised moan out of his throat. And then he was holding him down, hands clenching on his hips, burying himself deep and spilling within him. Dark groaned, muscles clenching around him and practically milking what was left from him.

Anti felt… Much better.

He unclenched his jaw, releasing Dark’s shoulder slowly and licking at the blood almost apologetically. He was still buzzing, though, still fairly irritated - probably for the best that Dark hadn’t cum yet.

He started moving again and the sound Dark made was almost one of relief. He quickly built back to the same kind of thrusts he’d been making before, listening as Dark’s moans increased in volume and frequency as his muscles fluttered around Anti’s cock. Feeling generous, Anti reached between them and began to jerk his boyfriend off at a fairly leisurely pace. Dark gasped, let out a soft curse, and gripped at Anti’s shoulders a little more strongly. Anti almost laughed.

To Anti’s surprise, Dark mumbled something in reply to the slight amusement Anti outwardly showed. He raised a brow.

“What was that?”

“I- Mmf- I asked what was so funny.”

“It’s jus’ funny how cute ya are under me.” Anti replied flippantly.

Dark damn near whined. “Master-” He looked like he wanted to take that back the second it came out of his mouth, eyes wide.

Anti shuddered.  _ “Good _ boy. Say that again.” He ordered.

He obeyed. Anti rewarded him by speeding both his hand and his thrusts. Dark let out a startled, but not displeased noise, back arching once more. He began to curse under his breath like it was a mantra, throwing in a “master” here and there seemingly on a whim.

It was less than three minutes later that Dark clenched around him, eyes squeezed shut, and came with a strained-sounding moan. Anti more or less fucked him through the orgasm, satisfaction flowing through him when Dark began to make those cute little overstimulated noises Anti knew he made as well. And then he was cumming again, kissing Dark this time.

They laid in the afterglow for a while before Anti slowly pulled out, Dark groaning at the sensation. Silence as Anti flopped next to him and snuggled up to his side.

“So,” Dark said when he, apparently, regained the ability to speak. “Where did that come from?”

Anti hummed in question.

“That dominance.” Dark clarified. “I mean… I’m well aware you’re capable of being dominant, but where… Why? Usually you’re extremely submissive with me.”

Anti laughed at that, then looked up at his boyfriend with a smirk, “Well, yeah, usually.” He agreed, “But that fucker yeh wanted information from was more irritatin’ than I actually wanna give ‘im credit fer. Killin’ ‘im didn’t help as much as it usually would.”

“You  _ killed _ him?” Dark sounded exasperated.

Anti ignored it, “Also, I find I greatly enjoy being called Master, so that could have something to do with it.”

“Anti,” He wasn’t sure if the groan was in reply to him dodging the question or to the comment.

Anti giggled. “Yes, Darki, I killed ‘im. But don’t yeh worry.” He booped his nose, “I got the info yeh wanted first. That’s what took so long.”

Dark rolled his eyes. “Well. Thank you for doing as I asked. I suppose this isn’t too heavy a price to pay for you having done things the way I prefer they’re done.”

“Oh, you liked it.” Anti snorted, “Don’t pretend you didn’t.”

“I did,” Dark admitted, “But it’s a sometimes food only, alright?”

“Oh yeah.” Anti agreed easily, “Don’t think I’m up fer that often. Really prefer gettin’ dicked down, honestly.”

“We’ll have to find a way to compromise so you get your kicks from getting fucked  _ and _ from being called master.” Dark hummed.

“... I was always a power bottom anyway.” Anti snickered.

“Undoubtedly.” Dark agreed, a smile pulling at his lips. “Sleep?”

Anti nodded. He was surprised Dark hadn’t said anything about his ruined suit… It would probably come back to haunt him in the morning.

(Spoiler alert: It definitely came back to bite him in the ass once Dark remembered what had happened.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a request? Head on over to [my tumblr](http://fusion-ego.tumblr.com) and shoot me an ask!


End file.
